


Literary Interlude

by godsdaisiechain-60s (preux)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Magazines, Story: The Adventure of the Creeping Man, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-60s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson occupies himself while Holmes is in a trance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Literary Interlude

Watson rifled his pockets as Holmes went utterly still.   _Lancet_?  Reading the recent research was always a welcome indulgence.  Several notes fluttered out from under the cover.  
  
“Payment: L500 per installment.”  
  
“Pick up a meat pie at the bakers.”  
  
“I’m his landlady, not a plot device.”  
  
“Come at once.”  
  
Watson sighed and unrolled  _The Strand,_ grateful for a quiet interlude.


End file.
